User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 105: Keep Holding On
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is at her locker and Scott walks up to her) Olivia: May I help you good sir? Scott: What? I can’t come to visit my best friend? Olivia: That’s ridiculous! Stop this outlandish behavior at once! Scott: Yeah, whatever mom. Hey, I’m in the mood for a walking dead marathon tonight. Shall you join me? Olivia: Scott, what day is it? Scott: Wednesday? Oh…yeah sorry. Olivia: It’s fine, go watch walking dead with Eliza. But this weekend, I call dibs on you. Scott: I’m actually booked this weekend. I have to go on a trip with my family. Olivia: Wouldn’t you rather be with me? Scott: Yes, but unfortunately the universe doesn’t want us to hang out. Olivia: Apparently… Scott: Are you going to be okay tonight? Olivia: Yeah, I’ll be fine. Scott: Well, good luck. I have to get to class, seeya later. Olivia: Bye… Sub Plot: Ethan/Danielle (Ethan sits down at the lunch table next to Liam) Ethan: '''Where's Danielle? '''Liam: You mean your girlfriend? Ethan: We’re not dating…yet. Jamie: She’s been working on her art project every day she’s probably in the art room. Ethan: Oh, I see. Sophie: You like Danielle? Ethan: Maybe… Jamie: Go for it dude. Liam: That’s what I told him! Ethan: An average guy like me can’t go ask out a popular girl like her. Jamie: Danielle is not popular. She might like to think so, but she’s just as popular as you. Ethan: She’s still perfect… Sophie: Aw, Ethan! She better say yes when you ask her out. Ethan: Whoa, who said anything about me asking her out. Moon: Oh come on, you’re obviously in love with her so just go do it. Ethan: Maybe I will… (Brad walks by and hears them) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie is at the computer lab with Lauren) Sadie: We had three more members this week...impressive. Lauren: How does it feel to have your club grow? Sadie: It feels pretty good. I still think we need more people though… Lauren: What, fifteen isn’t enough? Sadie: Drama club has like 200 members and here we are with a measly 15. Lauren: Maybe that’s better. It’s much easier to work with 15 than 200. Sadie: Yeah, but with more people we can do bigger videos. Lauren: So what are you going to do? Sadie: I don’t know…we need to do something huge. Something so big that it grabs everyone’s attention. Lauren: Yeah, good luck with that. Sadie: I’ll need it… Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks in her house and puts down her things) Olivia: Mom, I'm home! (She finds a note and reads it out loud) Olivia: Went out with Bill. Kids are asleep, watch them. Nice mom, leave them alone again. (The phone rings and she picks it up) Olivia: Hello? Ms. Jerl: Olivia, you are so lucky you picked up this phone. Olivia: What’s up? Ms: Jerl: What did I ask you to do before you left this morning? Olivia: Oh, the trash. I’ll do it this second. Ms. Jerl: Why do I even bother? Olivia: I’m sorry, I’m doing it now. Ms. Jerl: Do you even care? You are one of the laziest people I know and I’m sick of it. Olivia: Sorry… Ms. Jerl: I don’t know why I haven’t just dumped your ass on the street. I’m coming home in a bit and it better be spotless. Olivia: Okay. (Olivia hangs up the phone and sighs when she hears a baby cry) Sub Plot: Ethan/Danielle (Danielle runs up to Moon in the middle of the hall) Danielle: '''Guess what! '''Moon: You’re dying your hair for the third time this week? Danielle: What? No. Brad asked me out! Moon: Oh… Danielle: Why aren’t you excited! Be excited!! Moon: Do you know that Ethan was going to ask you out today too? Danielle: Ethan? No, he doesn’t like me. Moon: Oh yes he does. He’s head over heels for you, girl. Danielle: Oh… Moon: Would you have said yes if he asked you? Danielle: I don’t know… Moon: Well it’s too late for that anyway. Danielle: Now I feel bad… Moon: Don’t, it’s not your fault. Although Ethan is going to be super pissed with Brad now. Danielle: I’ll probably get dragged into this now. Just perfect. (Danielle walks off) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie runs up to Jeremy's locker) Sadie: Jeremy, I have an idea. Jeremy: I’m afraid. Sadie: Okay, people love a good scandal right? Jeremy: I suppose… Sadie: Our next video is going to be scandalous! Then it’ll draw more people in and we can have more members. Jeremy: Do you really want that kind of image for our group though? Sadie: Well if it gets us more members than who cares? Jeremy: I care and I think Isaac would too. That’s not the way to get more members, Sadie. Sadie: Come on! Jeremy: No, I’m not doing that. Sadie: Fine, you don’t have to. Jeremy: But you’re still going to do it? Sadie: Have fun filming whatever stupid little video you were planning on. I’m going to film my own and we’ll see who’s is more popular. Jeremy: How will we figure that out? Sadie: Take a vote by the people in the group. Jeremy: Fine, that’s fair, but mine’s going to be better. Sadie: Yeah whatever! (Jeremy walks away and Sadie looks annoyed) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into the bathroom at school and starts putting on her makeup) Abby: '''You should really come to FilmFridayz, Leah. I went last week and it was really fun! '''Leah: I would go but my mom would probably throw a fit because she would have to pick me up. Abby: Oh come on. Leah: I hate my mom, all she does is tell me I need to do better in school for my future and it’s like I don’t care. No one’s mom can be worse. Olivia: Oh really? Maybe you need to get out more often because there are plenty of mothers who could care less about their kids and their grades and their future. Stop complaining about your mom because to me, she sounds like she’s doing her job right, you slut! (Olivia storms out of the bathroom) Leah: What the hell? Abby: That was really weird… (Outside the bathroom, Danielle grabs Olivia’s arm and holds her back) Danielle: Was that you yelling in there? Olivia: Maybe, now let me go. Danielle: No, Olivia, what’s going on? Why were you yelling? Olivia: All these people think their mothers are terrible people for caring so much about them and I pray every day for a mom who cares about me! Danielle: Sweetie, I’m sure your mom cares about you. No matter how bitchy she can be to you, she has to care. Olivia: Yeah, she cares that I come home early every day so I can watch her kids. Danielle: Olivia- Olivia: No, Danielle. I’m her slave and her ragdoll and she needs me only because she can’t do anything herself. (Olivia breaks free of Danielle’s grip and walks off) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie is wroking on her video script and Alicia walks by) Alicia: '''Ooh, what's this week's video? '''Sadie: One of them. Alicia: We’re doing two? Sadie: Me and Jeremy had a little disagreement and now we’re both making videos and you guys get to vote on your favorite. Alicia: Ooh, spicy! Sadie: Want to read this so far and tell me what you think? Alicia: Hell yeah! (Alicia starts looking through it) Alicia: Whoa, Sadie…this is intense. Sadie: Yeah, I know! Alicia: Yeah, I don’t think Mr. Stein is going to let you have a sex scene in a school video. Sadie: A provocative video is going to bring in a bunch of new members. Alicia: Okay, but there’s a line and I think you’re crossing it in this video. Sadie: Not really, a few people die and two people have sex. Alicia: We’re in high school, Sadie. This is a club, not a real movie. Sadie: I know. Alicia: Yeah, well no one is going to do this. Sadie: Come on, Alicia. This is good material. Alicia: No, it’s not. This is really weird Sadie. Have fun making your sex tape, I’m going to go help Jeremy with his. Sadie: Fine, I don’t need you! (Alicia walks off and Sadie looks upset) Sub Plot: Ethan/Danielle (Ethan peeks into the art room and sees Danielle working on a project) Ethan: Hey, Danielle! Danielle: Ethan, what’s up? Ethan: Nothing, just came to work on some art. Danielle: Same, this is turning out rather well, I think. Ethan: Oh my god, that’s amazing! How’d you learn to do art like that? Danielle: Well, my dad was an artist and he used to give me lessons every once in a while if I begged him enough. Ethan: Was? Danielle: Well, is, I suppose. He left two years ago when he couldn’t take my mother anymore. He left me a letter though. It said that one day when I’m ready, I can visit him. I want to visit him with an art piece that will blow him away and in order to do that, I need practice. Ethan: Well if your piece is as good as this, I’m sure your dad will love it. Danielle: I hope… (Brad walks in with paint) Brad: Ethan, what’s up man? Ethan: Oh, nothing. Danielle: Thank you so much, babe. I needed these. (They kiss and Ethan looks shocked and mad) Ethan: You guys…are- Brad: Dating? Yes, isn’t she amazing? Danielle: Oh, you. Ethan: Yeah…she sure is. Brad: Oh, Sadie wanted to see you about something. I think it’s about that group you’re in. Danielle: Oh, I’ll go see her now. Wanna come? Ethan: No…I’m fine. Danielle: Alright, seeya later. (Danielle and Brad walk out of the room and Ethan looks upset) Ethan: DAMNIT!! (Ethan kicks over a chair and it lands on a paint bottle, squirting it all over Danielle’s project) Ethan: Oops… (Ethan picks up another paint bottle and squirts it all over her project, laughing) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia gets home and sees her mom watching TV) Olivia: '''Hey, I brought home some food. '''Ms. Jerl: Where’d you get the money to get this? Olivia: When I mowed the Davis’ lawn last week. Ms. Jerl: Yeah, sure. (Ms. Jerl grabs the food from her) Olivia: Hey…um…I need you to sign this. Ms. Jerl: Sign what? Olivia: I failed my math test and you just need to sign that I showed it to you. Ms. Jerl: You FAILED it? Olivia: I’m sorry, I couldn’t study last night because I was taking care of the babies. Ms. Jerl: Olivia, you’re not smart, but you get get better than an F! Olivia: I know, I’ll try better next time. Ms. Jerl: Yeah, that’s a promising future. Olivia: Mom, it was one test. I still have a B in the class. Ms. Jerl: Whatever. Olivia: Will you sign it? Ms. Jerl: Nope. Olivia: If you don’t then I get a detention! Ms. Jerl: Have fun with that. (Ms. Jerl gets up and goes to the kitchen) Olivia: Mom, please! Ms. Jerl: Shut up, I have a headache! Olivia: I would have aced this if you didn’t dump your kids on me all the time! Ms. Jerl: Excuse me? Olivia: …nothing Ms. Jerl: Oh no, I heard something. Tell it to my face! Olivia: I’m going to my room, okay? Ms. Jerl: You’re going to need to shape up! Olivia: I will when you do! (Olivia turns around and starts walking and Ms. Jerl throws a pan at her, hitting her in the head. Olivia falls down and starts breathing heavy) Ms. Jerl: Just shut the fuck up already! My god! (Ms. Jerl walks into her room and slams the door while Olivia starts sobbing and picks herself up) Olivia: Oh god… (She takes a knife out of the drawer and starts to cut herself with it, crying even harder) Third Plot: Sadie (At FilmFridayz, Sadie and Jeremy are done filming their videos) Jeremy: '''Alright, now you guys get to decide which video we use this week. '''Sadie: All in favor of my video, raise your hand. (Liam raises his hand and sees no one else’s so he puts his down) Moon: You just like the video because you got to make out with Julia. Julia: Please, don’t remind me. The things I do for acting… Jeremy: I’m assuming the rest of you guys are voting for mine, right? Alright, we’ll use mine. Sorry, Sadie. Sadie: Yeah, whatever. Jeremy: Alright guys, this meeting is over. We’ll see you all next week. (Everyone files out of the room but Sadie stays behind) Sadie: Can’t upload a video without the footage. (Sadie picks up Jeremy camera and turns it on, but it asks for a password) Sadie: Shit…I don’t know his password… (Sadie turns it back on and still needs a password) Sadie: My video has to go up, I’m sorry about this Jeremy. (Sadie throws the camera at the ground and it smashes into pieces. Sadie runs away) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting outside her house and Eliza walks up to her) Eliza: '''What happened, why'd you call me here? '''Olivia: I can’t deal with her anymore. She’s making me…hurt myself again. Eliza: Oh no, I thought you stopped. Olivia: She threw a freaking pan at me! (Olivia takes the tissue off her head and shows Eliza the blood) Eliza: Oh my god…Olivia you can’t live here anymore. Olivia: What am I supposed to do? I can’t just go to someone and tell them without any proof! Eliza: The cut on your head? The bruises? Olivia: I cut my arm, Eliza. They’re going to think I did the rest of the stuff myself too. Eliza: Oh god…you’re right. How are you going to get proof? Olivia: I have no clue. Eliza: You could set up like a hidden camera and get footage of her hurting you. Olivia: Do you think that would work? Eliza: Yeah, then they would take your siblings away from her too so she couldn’t do the same to them. Olivia: Wait…what would happen to them? Eliza: They’d probably go up for adoption. Olivia: Wouldn’t my dad get them? Eliza: Your dad isn’t their biological father, so no. Olivia: I…I can’t just let them go, Eliza. I basically live for them! Eliza: Yeah, but do you really want this to happen to them as well? Olivia: No… Eliza: Then you have a choice to make. I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow. (Eliza walks away and Olivia looks at the sky) Olivia: If you love someone…set them free… Sub Plot: Ethan/Danielle (Ethan is walking out of the school and sees Danielle and Brad making out in the parking lot) Brad: Hey, Ethan! Ethan: What do you want? Brad: I just wanted to apologize about beating you to ask out Danielle. Finders keepers I guess doesn’t always apply. Ethan: Just leave me alone. Brad: Are you still jealous. Danielle: Brad, stop it. Brad: She’s mine, bro and that’s it. Ethan: SHUT UP! (Ethan throws a punch at Brad) Danielle: Ethan, stop!! (The two starts fighting and Eric runs in) Eric: What the hell? (Eric grabs Ethan and punches him in the gut. Ethan falls over in pain) Danielle: Oh my god! Eric: What was that? Brad: Punk thought he could take me out. Danielle: Ethan, are you okay? Brad: Let’s get out of here before someone sees us. (The three run off and Ethan is still on the ground) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is hiding a camera next to the TV and her mom walks in) Ms. Jerl: '''What ae you doing? '''Olivia: Nothing. Can you sign that paper, please? Ms. Jerl: Would you shut your fat mouth about that? Olivia: I need you to sign it, what don’t you understand! Ms. Jerl: Don’t yell at me! (Ms. Jerl slaps Olivia hard across the face and she falls over) Ms. Jerl: Why do you love to make my life hell, you fucking brat?! (Ms. Jerl leaves and Olivia turns off the camera, smiling) Third Plot: Sadie (Jeremy and Isaac are walking back into the FilmFridayz room) Isaac: '''Are you sure you left your camera in here? '''Jeremy: Positive. Isaac: Would that be it… (They see Jeremy’s smashed camera) Jeremy: What the hell? Isaac: Did it fall off the desk or something? Jeremy: A camera just doesn’t break into this many pieces from falling off a desk. Isaac: So what do you think happened? Jeremy: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Sadie smashed it. Isaac: I don’t think she’d do that. Jeremy: She wanted her video to be the one we use and you know how hard she works to make sure everything goes exactly her way. Isaac: I mean yeah, but don’t you think this is a little too much even for her. Jeremy: Not even, if she wants to fight dirty over this club, so be it. I’ll just have to fight harder. Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is at the computer and is watching the video of her mom slapping her over and over again) Olivia: Come on, Olivia, just press send. (She hears her sister crying and closes the computer window) Olivia: I can’t… Sub Plot: Ethan/Danielle (Ethan is sitting down in the parking lot, bleeding and bruised, and Danielle sits next to him) Danielle: Listen, I'm sorry Eric beat the crap out of you. Ethan: Yeah… Danielle: You started it though when you punched Brad. Ethan: Yup… Danielle: Listen, if you liked me, why didn’t you just ask me out? Ethan: Because… Danielle: And why did you ruin my art project, I have to start all over again now! Ethan: Good… Danielle: You know what, I’m done trying. I thought you were a nice guy, Ethan. Turns out you’re a jerk and I don’t want you to talk to me ever again, okay? (Danielle walks away and Ethan looks emotionless) Third Plot: Sadie (Isaac walks up to Jeremy at his locker) Isaac: Did you hear what Sadie is telling everyone in the group. Jeremy: Oh god, no. Isaac: She said she will be taking over as filmer and editor until you get a new camera. She’s basically taking over as leader. Jeremy: That’s fine… Isaac: Um, dude? Did you not hear me correctly? Jeremy: Loud and clear. Isaac: You don’t care? Jeremy: Listen, people are going to realize how power hungry and annoying she is. Then, they will ask for me back and she will feel like crap. Isaac: Whoa…sneaky. Jeremy: And then I’ll tell her that I’d be happy to take over again and they’ll love me again. Isaac: So what do you do until then? Jeremy: I act in the videos like everyone else and throw in a funny scene here and there. Simple but effective plan to put Sadie in her place. I know this will work… Sub Plot: Ethan/Danielle (Liam walks up to Ethan who is watching Brad and Danielle make out) Liam: Listen, I know you like her and everything, but it's creepy that you're standing here watching her make out with some dude. Ethan: Yeah I know, but I’m just thinking about how much I hate him. Liam: You had your chance to ask her out and you didn’t. Ethan: It just sucks. Liam: Still bitter? Ethan: Yeah…I’m going to get him back somehow. Liam: Why? Ethan: He had his friend beat the crap out of me. Liam: You started the fight to begin with, dude. Ethan: Who’s side are you on? Liam: Fine… Ethan: Brad is a snake who is just ready to coil Danielle up and then move on to the next girl. I’m not going to let her get hurt, I don’t care that she hates me. Liam: Well at least you’re not giving up. Ethan: Oh hell no…not a chance. Main Plot: Olivia (Eliza sits down next to Scott in the lunchroom) Eliza: Hey, has Olivia told you what is going on? Scott: Yeah…this is killing me. Seeing how upset she is all the time because of her bitch mother. Should we do something? Eliza: Last time I checked, she was getting some footage to send in to child services. Olivia: Hey guys! Scott: How was last night? Eliza: Did you get the footage? Olivia: Yeah, but I deleted it. Scott: What, why? Olivia: So far she hasn’t touched the babies and I don’t know what I’d do without them. I can put up with her for a few more years. Eliza: What if she hits the babies? Olivia: Then I kill the bitch…but don’t worry…I’ll make it through. I know I can. Category:Blog posts